


The Talk

by XFangHeartX



Series: Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [23]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Parenthood, The Talk, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome find themselves having "the talk" with Ichiro.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

 Inuyasha was in a bit of a predicament. He didn't know how he ended up in a situation and yet, here he was. He was beside himself with nervousness...and Kagome was no different. The only ones who seemed completely oblivious were there 2-year-old son and 7-month-old daughter, who were both curled up in their respective parents' laps.  
  
 As they sat on the porch, contemplating on what to do, Miroku and Sango came walking up, the former holding her 9-month-old infant son, Shio, while their older kids were off playing for the day.  
  
 "Hi, Inuyasha! Hi, Kagome!" Sango greeted, cheerily.  
  
 "Good morning, friends," Miroku smiled as he and his wife drew near, but then noticed their friends' nervousness. "Is...there something wrong?"  
  
 "Uh...we have a bit of a problem," Inuyasha replied.  
  
 "What kind of problem?" Sango asked.  
  
 "Well...we're kind of embarrassed to talk about it," Kagome answered with a sheepish chuckle.  
  
 "What do you mean?" Miroku inquired. "What happened?"  
  
 "...Well...it's like this," Inuyasha answered, but covering both Yamako's and Sanka's ears for good measure. "Kagome and I haven't...gotten busy in a while, so we figured that last night was probably a good a time as any...but...well...something happened."  
  
 "What?" Sango asked. "Kagome wasn't in the mood?"  
  
 "Oh, I was  _very much_  in the mood, Sango," Kagome retorted.  
  
 "Well...was Inuyasha not able to...you know...get ready?" Miroku implied.  
  
 "Oh, no, I was VERY ready," Inuyasha countered.  
  
 "Then what was the problem?" asked Sango.  
  
 "...Well..." Inuyasha started.  
  


_Flashback_

 

 Kagome panted as she felt Inuyasha's lips trailing down her neck, whimpering as she felt his fangs lightly graze her collarbone as he gave her playful little nips. She moaned as she pressed her bare body up against his own, tears of pleasure forming in her eyes as she gripped his silvery tresses. Inuyasha grinned as he began to bite at her ear, tenderly raking his claws down her back.  
  
 "Mmm...Inuyasha...!" Kagome whispered.  
  
 "You want it, don't you, Kagome?" he asked, softly. "Tell me how much you want it..."  
  
 "I want it, badly...!" Kagome answered as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I want it, really badly...!!"  
  
 "Then you're gonna get it," Inuyasha smirked as he prepared to take the plunge...but then...  
  
 "Uh...Mom? Dad?!"  
  
 The half-demon and his wife both turned to the door...and there he was: Ichiro, standing in the doorway with a horrified look on his face.  
  
 "What are you doing?!" he asked.  
  
 "...Uhhhh..." Inuyasha and Kagome muttered, nervously.  
  


_Flashback end_

  
 "...Oh, no..." Miroku said in horror.  
  
 "Oh, yes," Inuyasha answered.  
  
 "Oh, my..." Sango whispered.  
  
 "...You realize what this means...don't you?" Miroku inquired.  
  
 "Yes, we know," Kagome said. "We have to have...the talk with Ichi."  
  
 "We were gonna wait until he was 13," Inuyasha added, "but we didn't think he'd actually catch us in the act!"  
  
 "I remember when my Mom gave me the talk," Kagome chimed in. "That was an awkward time."  
  
 "Where is Ichiro now?" asked Miroku.  
  
 "Inside," Inuyasha answered as he pointed to the house. "He thinks we're mad at him...which we kinda are..."  
  
 "Inuyasha," Kagome chided.  
  
 "Okay, okay, we're not mad at him!" Inuyasha corrected himself.  
  
 "Well, good luck," Sango said. "We had to deal with giving our kids the talk, too...not a fun time."  
  
 "But hopefully, Ichiro will understand," Miroku pointed out before they turned and walked away. "Good day to you both."  
  
 "Yeah, thanks for stopping by," Kagome replied before she turned to Inuyasha. "...Well, Inuyasha...let's get this over with."  
  
 "Right..." Inuyasha muttered.  
  


XXX

 

 Ichiro sighed as he walked downstairs. He hadn't been able to sleep last night since he saw his parents doing...whatever it was they were doing. He only wanted to ask them why Yamako and Sanka suddenly had to sleep in his room with him.  
  
 He just didn't understand it. He had seen them kiss before but...that? That was something he wasn't prepared to see.  
  
 _'My parents...lying in bed together...naked...and kissing...and...ugh, I can't even process that! What were they even doing?!'_  
  
 "Ichi!"  
  
 Ichiro froze as he heard his father call his name, causing him to turn to see his parents sitting around the firepit, both of them wearing sincere smiles. Yamako and Sanka were both sitting nearby, the former teething on his rattle while the latter sucked her fingers.  
  
 "Hi, honey," Kagome said. "You wanna come sit down with us?"  
  
 "...You're not mad at me, are you?" Ichiro asked.  
  
 "No, Ichi, nobody's mad," Inuyasha assured. "Just...come here. It's time we had a little talk."  
  
 Ichiro gulped but obliged nonetheless. He sat down in between his parents, but did not make eye contact with them. His ears were pinned down against his head and he was chewing his lip, and Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt in their chests. They knew that they had traumatized their eldest son, but at the same time, he felt bad, too.  
  
 "...Ichi, sweetheart?" Kagome asked, causing Ichiro to look up at her. "Listen...we're sorry that you saw...THAT, last night."  
  
 "Yeah, buddy," Inuyasha agreed. "That's kind of why we had your brother and sister sleep with you in your room...just for that one night."  
  
 "What...what were you guys doing, anyway?" Ichiro asked. "I mean...I've seen you guys kiss before, which is gross enough on its own...but...that was-"  
  
 "A very natural and beautiful thing," Kagome interjected. "Ichi...what your father and I did...it's something parents do when they love each other very much."  
  
 "That's right!" Inuyasha added. "It's called making love. In fact, if it wasn't for that...you, your brother, and your sister wouldn't be here."  
  
 "...Really?" Ichiro asked. "Does that go for Shiratsuki, Haruhana, Roku, Shio, and Tsukihime, too?"  
  
 "That's right!" Kagome replied. "If their parents didn't love each other, they wouldn't even be born. Basically...without love-making, there'd be no babies in the world."  
  
 "Huh," Ichiro muttered.  
  
 "And one day, son," Inuyasha began, "you might end up doing the same thing with a woman that you love when you're all grown up."  
  
 "Eww!" Ichiro grimaced, which caused his parents to laugh.  
  
 "Yeah...you say 'Eww', now, but it'll happen before you know it, kiddo," Inuyasha said as he gently ruffled the quarter-demon's grayish-silver hair, causing Ichiro to groan.  
  
 "I doubt it..." he muttered.  
  
 "Luckily," Kagome began as she put her hand on her son's shoulder, "you won't be growing up for a LONG time." She then kissed Ichiro's cheek.  
  
 "Agh, yuck!" he cried in disgust as he wiped his cheek. "Cooties!"  
  
 Inuyasha could only laugh, as well as Yamako and Sanka, even though they didn't quite understand.  
  
 "Ichi~!"  
  
 Ichiro gasped in delight before he got up to answer the door, and sure enough, there was Tsukihime waiting for him.  
  
 "Hi, Ichi!" she greeted. "Come on, let's go play!"  
  
 Ichiro glanced back at his parents, who smiled at him.  
  
 "Have fun," Inuyasha said.  
  
 "Enjoy your childhood while you can," Kagome added, and soon, Ichiro ran off with Tsukihime. "Well...that went better than I thought!"  
  
 "Yeah," Inuyasha grinned as he crossed his arms. "I'd say we're getting good at this parenting thing!"  
  
 A pause.  
  
 "...So...you wanna try again, later tonight?"  
  
 "Hahahaha! Oh, Inuyasha...hell yes."


End file.
